


underneath the blossoms

by munou



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit hurting, basically it's hyunghyuk and cherry blossoms, i am just a thirsty person, i guess, minhyuk is a painter, oh no it's missing its plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munou/pseuds/munou
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon spent their night admiring the fleeting elegance of the blooming cherry blossoms. Underneath the starry sky, they talked about life; all about its beauty and uncertainties.





	underneath the blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. rushed.

The sky was already dark when Minhyuk decided that he needed to take a break from the painting he was working on. His fingers were starting to hurt just earlier and it would not bring any good if he ignored the pain and continued. He was sure that a certain somebody would not like it either.

After stretching his fingers and straightening his slightly stiff back, Minhyuk got up from his chair to go to the kitchen and quench his thirst with a glass of water, though deep down he was longing for a nice cup of hot coffee.

Minhyuk shook his head slightly while his lips were forming a faint smile. A glass of water would be enough.

As the painter was sipping his water, the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard, followed by a familiar voice saying, “I’m home.”

Minhyuk’s face lit up and quickly he put his glass on the kitchen counter before running to the source of the voice, or the owner.

“Welcome home, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk greeted, a hint of joy filling his every word.

The person, Hyungwon, smiled at the sight of his cheerful lover running all the way from kitchen to meet him. Hyungwon greeted back with his arms wide open, and Minhyuk knew that he could just dive into his embrace.

“How was your day?” Hyungwon asked, planting a soft kiss on top of Minhyuk’s head. He inhaled the sweet, familiar scent of Minhyuk’s golden hair.

“Mm, pretty much the same. I just started painting a new piece, though! I think I need more green and blue.”

Hyungwon hummed, “Is that so? I will buy some for you tomorrow on my way home, then.”

Minhyuk immediately looked up when he heard Hyungwon’s reply. He appreciated his lover’s offer to buy him more paints, but there was something way more important than that at this moment.

“Wait, isn’t tomorrow Sunday?”

The look on Hyungwon’s face told Minhyuk that the former had something in mind that he had yet to tell him and it involved tomorrow’s schedule.

“Ah, yes. I was about to tell you that I have some things to take care of at my workplace tomorrow. Someone messed up the whole schedule and now I have to rearrange everything.”

That took away the glow from Minhyuk’s expression. He had waited for a whole week for Sunday to come, but something else had to happen and ruin everything.

Minhyuk really wanted to tell Hyungwon to postpone his work, to just leave everything behind for a moment and focus on him, but he knew better that he shouldn’t do such thing. Hyungwon had worked hard to make sure they both had foods to eat, clothes to wear, a home to live in. Minhyuk didn't want to be ungrateful.

From the way Minhyuk had stayed silent, Hyungwon knew that the blond-haired male was upset. He flashed him an apologetic smile before caressing both of his cheeks and leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I am really sorry, sweetheart. I can’t take you around the town tomorrow. I know you have been looking forward to it… I will make it up to you soon.” Hyungwon said, his tone tinted with regret.

It was something that Minhyuk had not expected, of course. Every Sunday, or Saturday if Hyungwon had the time, they would go around the town riding a bicycle. Hyungwon would be the one doing all the pedalling while Minhyuk would sit contently on the back seat, his arms circled around Hyungwon’s torso.

At first, it was hard because Hyungwon would stop often to rest his aching thighs. But now that it had become some kind of a routine for them, Hyungwon was strong enough to take only two or three breaks during their trip.

Minhyuk had no other choice but to nod in understanding. He didn’t want to add more burden on Hyungwon’s shoulders after all.

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk smiled, “It’s not your fault anyway. But that someone sure needs some good scolding so that he won’t do it twice!”

Hyungwon’s laugh filled the air. It sure made Minhyuk’s heart flutter.

“Don’t worry, I have scolded him today. Maybe I will scold him again tomorrow for you.”

And they both laughed while in finding comfort each other’s embrace once again.

.

It was eight o’clock and the whole room was now quiet, with Minhyuk back to his painting work and Hyungwon reading Haruki Murakami’s ‘Norwegian Wood’ he borrowed from a friend a week ago.

Minhyuk used to hate silence. To him, silence screamed loneliness and he didn’t like that even just for a bit. However, after meeting Hyungwon and spending countless moments of meaningful silence with him, Minhyuk had come to love silence for it reminded him of Hyungwon’s presence.

It made him feel safe.

Few minutes passed by, and now Minhyuk was bored. If boredom had struck him while painting, his brain and hands would automatically reject any kind of movement involving brushes, paints, and canvases.

In short, it sucked.

He glanced at Hyungwon, who was still busy with the book. The story must be very interesting to keep him that invested.

Sighing, Minhyuk decided to get up and head to their small balcony for a change of air. The night breeze was cold but it felt nice on his cheeks. The wind caressed his blond hair and he stretched his body for the umpteenth time today.

He rested his elbows on the balcony rail as he took a deep breath, before letting out a loud sigh once again.

There were pedestrians walking down the streets and cars passing by every few seconds, but the town was not as crowded as it was during the day.

Minhyuk loved it here. The town was not big, but it was not too small either. It was perfect for both of them. If the town was as big as Seoul, he and Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to go around the town in a bicycle. Hyungwon’s legs would fall off when they were finished with the tour, he thought.

Across the street was a small park. Though it was quite dark, Minhyuk was able to see how the park was adorned by a beautiful shade of pink because cherry blossoms had started to bloom.

Even at night, it was a breathtaking scenery. Minhyuk wondered how wonderful it would be if he and Hyungwon had a picnic under a cherry blossom tree. They would make sandwiches and bring snacks. 

Though people said that a cherry blossom viewing picnic without a shot of booze wouldn’t be merry, Minhyuk couldn’t drink and so did Hyungwon. Even without alcohol, he knew that it would still be as fun since he was not alone.

“Is the balcony that comfortable?”

Minhyuk was about to turn his head to look at the owner of the voice, but the warmth and weight on his back made him chuckle instead. Hyungwon comfortably leaned his cheek on Minhyuk’s left shoulder from behind.

“Kind of. I was bored inside so I guess the balcony is better.” Minhyuk said, a soft smile creeping onto his face. His eyes were once again caught by the beauty of the cherry blossoms on the other side of the street. And at that moment, an idea came into his mind.

“Hey, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon hummed, indicating that he was listening.

“Let’s go cherry blossom viewing.”

Hyungwon didn’t reply right away. There were a few seconds of silence, before he finally opened his mouth and said, “Sure. Next week?”

“No! I mean, like, right now.” Minhyuk replied. And the silence found its way back.

“Right now? Babe, we haven’t prepared anything yet and the cold air won’t be good for your health—”

“Please, just this once?”

It was hard for Hyungwon to decide. However, after moments of contemplating, he finally agreed to fulfil Minhyuk’s odd request.

“Only for one hour.” He said and Minhyuk kissed his right cheek as an act of gratitude.

Thus, they found their way to the park. There was a drunk woman sitting on the bench near the fountain when they arrived, but after emptying her stomach, the woman got up and walked away though her steps were tipsy.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk finally chose which cherry blossom tree they should lay under after a bit of arguing—Hyungwon wanted the one on the right, but Minhyuk said that the left one looked more comfortable, though in reality both trees were pretty much the same.

They sat comfortably on the grass, leaning their backs on the thick trunk of the tree. Minhyuk’s head was tilted upwards for he wanted to see how many cherry blossoms that had bloomed fully. Not all of them had, but he knew that the tree would be welcoming more and more blossoms as day went by until spring came to an end.

Minhyuk could hear Hyungwon’s content sigh beside him.

“Relaxing, right?” The blond grinned proudly, hoping that Hyungwon would feel the same.

Hyungwon shivered a bit because of the night breeze, but he did smile. “Hmm… I guess it is.”

Minhyuk adjusted his position to lay his head on Hyungwon’s lap. While lying down, he could see the branches, the pink flowers blossoming on them, and the starry night sky. He could also see Hyungwon, who was still breathtakingly beautiful even from this angle.

Minhyuk curiously reached out a hand to poke on Hyungwon’s cheek, waking him up from his temporary nap. “Don’t sleep here. You will catch a cold, dummy.”

The taller male pinched Minhyuk’s nose in reply. “I was just closing my eyes.”

Laughter escaped Minhyuk’s lips. He continued to admire Hyungwon’s visage; how his eyes flutter close, his full lips, his cute nose, his jawline—everything.

At that moment, Minhyuk realised how deeply, hopelessly in love he was with Hyungwon.

“You know, the cherry blossoms are pretty, but I think you are prettier.” Minhyuk unconsciously said, “The prettiest.”

Those words caught Hyungwon’s attention and they made his cheeks turn rose-coloured. Obviously, he was not expecting Minhyuk to say such compliments suddenly.

“I don’t understand you sometimes, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk looked quite offended. “What’s wrong with that?”

Hyungwon took Minhyuk’s hand in his and kissed the tips of the fingers lovingly. “It’s not wrong. I was just surprised.”

Minhyuk pouted at his response, and Hyungwon found the reaction adorable.

After a while, came Minhyuk’s call once again. “Hey, Hyungwon.”

Another hum. “What is it?”

“Have you thought about dyeing your hair pink?”

The fingers that were previously combing through golden strands of Minhyuk’s hair halted for a moment. Hyungwon answered with a calm “No.” before continuing to massage Minhyuk’s scalp, causing the latter to lean in comfortably.

“It would look good on you.” Minhyuk huffed, “But honestly, you look good in everything.”

“I don’t know. I think you look way more beautiful.” was Hyungwon’s reply.

Minhyuk’s cheeks felt warm all of the sudden and he was sure they were both red. He couldn’t hold back a smile. “Should I dye my hair pink, then?”

“Have some mercy on your scalp, Minhyuk.”

“Why don’t we both dye our hair pink?”

“Why don’t we leave our hairs alone?”

Minutes went by and they were still conversing while admiring the night scenery underneath the blooming cherry blossoms. Watching two people conversing as they walked down the street, fewer cars passing by, and more stars decorating the dark sky. Soon, the town would fall into slumber and it meant they had to head back home.

Hyungwon gestured for Minhyuk to get up. “It’s late. We should go home.”

Minhyuk agreed and did as Hyungwon told. Dusting off the grass and dirt from their pants, they prepared to head back to their shared flat.

When they were about to leave their spot, Minhyuk looked back at the cherry blossom tree and admired its beauty for one last time. He took his time, and Hyungwon noticed that he was not following him.

“Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk inhaled a sharp breath. The look on his face was that of someone who had just received a spiritual revelation.

“Don’t you think life and cherry blossoms are quite alike?”

Hyungwon frowned. 

Nevertheless, Minhyuk continued. “Their existence is temporary. In just a moment, poof! Gone. No more.” A sad smile was formed upon his face. “Fleeting.”

The breeze made the trees sway and soon after, it was raining pink petals. 

“And with just a little bit of effort, you know that both could bloom gracefully so that their beauty will be remembered even after they are gone.” Hyungwon added, before offering his hand for Minhyuk to take. “No?”

Nothing came out from Minhyuk’s mouth. He was quite taken aback by his lover’s words. But it didn’t take him long to take Hyungwon’s hand and found warmth in their intertwined fingers.

Minhyuk was smiling, but there was a hint of sadness hiding behind it. “Do you think I will make it another year?”

Hyungwon’s grip tightened. Whenever Minhyuk brought this kind of topic, he would feel like he was about to throw up thinking about all of the possibilities. He couldn’t imagine a world without Minhyuk—his life would lose its colours and surely it would be lonely.

There would be no one to greet him whenever he arrived home. No one to kiss his worries away. No one to spill paint all over the carpet. No one to break the toasters. No one to make him feel like as if he was whole again.

Hyungwon looked at him in the eyes. “Listen to me, Minhyuk. You will make it to next year, and the year after, and after, until we are both wrinkled and old. Even when both of us have become grandpas, we will still spend our Sundays riding a bicycle around the town, and I’ll make sure you get to pedal, too.”

Minhyuk giggled at the image of them, both old and trembling, trying to ride a bicycle around the town. It would be a hilarious sight.

It would be a beautiful thing to experience.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice.” Minhyuk leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, quietly smiling to himself. “I love you the most, Hyungwon. Thank you for coming into my life.”

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, bringing him into a tight hug. “You know I love you more.”

“No! I love you the mostest!”

“Is that even a word?”

“Who cares?”

And then they walked home, hand in hand. Minhyuk would playfully swing their hands back and forth as he hummed a random tune, eliciting laughs.

As they stood in front of their door, Minhyuk tugged on Hyungwon’s hand.

“Let’s go see the cherry blossoms again next year.”

From the way Hyungwon looked at him, Minhyuk could tell that he was looking forward to it as well.

“Next time with proper preparation. We will bring snacks and drinks. Maybe we could also invite our friends to join us?” Hyungwon suggested with a smile so wide.

“And your hair will be pink!”

Hyungwon groaned distastefully. “No. That one’s not gonna happen.”

A sound of disappointment escaped Minhyuk’s mouth. He decided let go of the topic for now, but he would definitely bring it up back again somewhere in the future, if he still had the time.

“Ah, by the way, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon glanced at him, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

“Aside from blue and green, I think I will need red and white paint, too. And a new canvas.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i need to stop thinking about hyunghyuk. i sacrificed my 8 hours of sleep. was it worth it? probably.
> 
> thank you for reading! i am sorry for the quality, it was a bit rushed. i will add some improvements in the future.
> 
> by the way, this fic is supposed to be a kind of a filler chapter of my another fic (which is yet to be written, let alone published...) about minhyuk, a sick painter, and hyungwon, who fell in love with his art.


End file.
